Of History
by jennieman
Summary: Having a history like theirs could be a troublesome thing sometimes, in Shennille's opinion. Fic trade done for kelsey, centered around her OC Shennille.


A/N: OK! Finally I've done it. This fic is part of a story trade for kelseyANNE. It centers around her original character Shennille, who is descended from Helen of Troy. Can't tell you the coupling, that'll ruin the surprise. Shennille belongs to kelsey in her entirety, I just like playing with her XD. And if sex offends you, please don't read this story and review it saying it was gross. Warnings are there for a reason people!!! So enjoy the show!!!

**Of History**

A stifled moaning whimper echoed throughout the room, accompanied by a lower groan of pleasure as the two heated bodies rocked against one another. Sweat ran slick between their bodies as the bed creaked beneath their frenzied pace, and screams were muffled by entwining tongues as they climaxed hard against one another. They lay panting a few moments, slowly coming down from their euphoric high. Lifting himself gently off of her body, the boy rolled onto his back with a long sigh, heavily sated with the night's events.

Shennille bit her lip ring as she turned on her side, arms dangling off the bed as she lay there catching her breath. Her eyes blinked lazily as she came back down to earth, feeling the coolness of the sheets below her, sheets that weren't hers. The feel of her lover behind her, though they weren't touching, was comforting if only for the moment. She sighed somewhat sadly at the thoughts that had been going through her mind lately.

"This is so ironic, isn't it?" she mused quietly, her voice a whisper amongst the darkness. She listened carefully as her lover's head turned towards her, and he shifted slightly.

"What…us having sex?" he questioned uncertainly. "How is that ironic?"

"I suppose…" Shennille sighed again, closing her eyes as she felt the boy shift closer. She smiled slightly as his arm came about her waist.

"You'll have to explain, I'm afraid," he muttered into her ear, hot breath tickling her. She bit her lip ring again as he pulled her closer, planting kisses along her shoulder.

"Well, given who we're descended from…and what happened to them," she began, turning slightly in his arms. Blue eyes met blue eyes and he raised an eyebrow, sweat soaked strands of purple hair falling forward.

"And what, pray tell, do they have to do with us?" Archie asked, running a hand over her stomach.

"Gee I don't know, everything? Achilles and Helen? C'mon Arch," Shennille sighed at the stubborn look on his face. "In a nutshell, you can pretty much say Helen was a definite cause of the downfall of Achilles. So it's a little ironic that their descendants would end up bedding each other."

"Pfft. I wouldn't say that. People's choices are what cause their downfalls, not the choices of others Shennille," Archie yawned. "Besides, why do you sound so upset about things that happened years and years ago?"

"Because…" Shennille whispered, biting her lip ring harder. Silence reigned for the next few moments until Archie gave her prodding nudge, wanting her to continue. "Because Archie…what if history repeats itself? What if…I'm your downfall? I just…think you'd be better off with…somebody else. Somebody you'd rather have."

"Like who?" Archie frowned down at his little bed partner. She looked away nervously, painfully.

"Like…Atlanta…" she whispered softly, heart squeezing painfully as she said it. She turned away from him, legs curling up to her stomach as she clamped down on her lip, willing herself not to cry. Silence crept over the room as Archie lay beside her, watching her back incredulously. She thought…that he…Atlanta?

"Shennille," he said, tugging her closer. She squeezed her eyes shut and he had to smile fondly.

"Shennille," he repeated, rolling her onto her back and pinning her there. "Is that what you think? That I still want Atlanta? Because I'll tell you right now, I don't."

"You…don't?" she asked, opening her eyes shyly, greeted by the all too familiar smirk. She blushed as he lowered his body over hers, settling comfortably between her legs.

"Nope. I've been over Atlanta for awhile now. We're too much the same to have ever worked out as anything more than friends. Our relationship would have been filled with fights and hurt feelings, I can see that now. And I'd never sleep with somebody while I wanted somebody else. Believe it or not, I have higher standards than that," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her demandingly. Breaking it off suddenly, he looked down at Shennille as she panted breathlessly. "And I don't think you're gonna be my downfall. Like I said, people make their own choices and outcomes. Not anything else. You're the only one I want Shennille, the only one I love. You can count on that. I would never rather have anyone else but you."

Shennille smiled in relief as he lowered his lips to hers once more, her body immediately responding to his well known touches. She had been worried that her lover was not completely hers, and it had hurt. She sighed as his readied body slipped into her willing one, legs wrapping tightly about his waist. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the room, and the others may have heard them, but she no longer cared.

"Besides," he said, earning a whimper of discontent as he pulled away from her, mischievous grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as he cupped her cheek fondly, hips flush against hers.

"We have history."


End file.
